उत्पत्ति 5
=आदम के परिवार का इतिहास - It is about the generations of Adam. God made man in our image = 5 यह अध्याय आदम के परिवार के बारे में है। परमेश्वर ने मनुष्य को अपने स्वरूप में a बनाया। 2 परमेश्वर ने एक पुरुष और एक स्त्री को बनाया। जिस दिन परमेश्वर ने उन्हें बनाया, आशीष दी एवं उसका नाम “आदम” रखा। 3 जब आदम एक सौ तीस वर्ष का हो गया तब वह एक और बच्चे का पिता हुआ। यह पुत्र ठीक आदम सा दिखाई देता था। आदम ने पुत्र का नाम शेत रखा। 4 शेत के जन्म के बाद आदम आठ सौ वर्ष जीवित रहा। इन दिनों में आदम के अन्य पुत्र और पुत्रियाँ पैदा हुईं। 5 इस तरह आदम पूरे नौ सौ तीस वर्ष तक जीवित रहा, तब वह मरा। 6 जब शेत एक सौ पाँच वर्ष का हो गया तब उसे एनोश नाम का पुत्र पैदा हुआ। 7 एनोश के जन्म के बाद शेत आठ सौ सात वर्ष जीवित रहा। इसी शेत के अन्य पुत्र—पुत्रियाँ पैदा हुईं। 8 इस तरह शेत पूरे नौ सौ बारह वर्ष जीवित रहा, तब वह मरा। 9 एनोश जब नव्वे वर्ष का हुआ, उसे केनान नाम का पुत्र पैदा हुआ। 10 केनान के जन्म के बाद एनोश आठ सौ फन्द्रह वर्ष जीवित रहा। इन दिनों इसके अन्य पुत्र और पुत्रियाँ पैदा हुईं। 11 इस तरह एनोश पूरे नौ सौ पाँच वर्ष जीवित रहा, तब वह मरा। 12 जब केनान सत्तर वर्ष का हुआ, उसे महललेल नाम का पुत्र पैदा हुआ। 13 महललेल के जन्म के बाद केनान आठ सौ चालीस वर्ष जीवित रहा। इन दिनों केनान के दूसरे पुत्र और पुत्रियाँ पैदा हुईं। 14 इस तरह केनान पूरे नौ सौ दस वर्ष जीवित रहा, तब वह मरा। 15 जब महललेल पैंसठ वर्ष का हुआ, उसे येरेद नाम का पुत्र पैदा हुआ। 16 येरेद के जन्म के बाद महललेल आठ सौ तीस वर्ष जीवित रहा। इन दिनों में उसे दूसरे पुत्र और पुत्रियाँ पैदा हुईं। 17 इस तरह महललेल पूरे आठ सौ पंचानवे वर्ष जीवित रहा। तब वह मरा। 18 जब येरेद एक सौ बासठ वर्ष का हुआ तो उसे हनोक नाम का पुत्र पैदा हुआ। 19 हनोक के जन्म के बाद येरेद आठ सौ वर्ष जीवित रहा। इन दिनों में उसे दूसरे पुत्र और पुत्रियाँ पैदा हुईं। 20 इस तरह येरेद पूरे नौ सौ बांसठ वर्ष जीवित रहा, तब वह मरा। 21 जब हनोक पैंसठ वर्ष का हुआ, उसे मतूशेलह नाम का पुत्र पैदा हुआ। 22 मतूशेलह के जन्म के बाद हनोक परमेश्वर के साथ तीन सौ वर्ष रहा। इन दिनों उसके दूसरे पुत्र पुत्रियाँ पैदा हुईं। 23 इस तरह हनोक पूरे तीन सौ पैंसठ वर्ष जीवित रहा। 24 एक दिन हनोक परमेश्वर के साथ चल रहा था b और गायब हो गया क्योंकि परमेश्वर ने उसे उठा लिया। 25 जब मतूशेलह एक सौ सत्तासी वर्ष का हुआ, उसे लेमेक नाम का पुत्र पैदा हुआ। 26 लेमेक के जन्म के बाद मतूशेलह सात सौ बयासी वर्ष जीवित रहा। इन दिनों उसे दूसरे पुत्र और पुत्रियाँ पैदा हुईं। 27 इस तरह मतूशेलह पूरे नौ सौ उनहत्तर वर्ष जीवित रहा, तब यह मरा। 28 जब लेमेक एक सौ बयासी वर्ष का हुआ, वह एक पुत्र का पिता बना। 29 लेमेक के पुत्र का नाम नूह (Noah) रखा। लेमेक ने कहा, “हम किसान लोग बहुत कड़ी मेहनत करते हैं क्यैंकि परमेश्वर ने भूमि को शाप दे दिया है। किन्तु नूह हम लोगों को विश्राम देगा।” 30 नूह के जन्म के बाद, लेमेक पाँच सौ पंचानवे वर्ष जीवित रहा। इन दिनों उसे दूसरे पुत्र और पुत्रियाँ पैदा हुईं। 31 इस तरह लेमेक पूरे सात सौ सतहत्तर वर्ष जीवित रहा, तब वह मरा। 32 जब नूह पाँच सौ वर्ष का हुआ, उसके शेम, हाम, और येपेत नाम के पुत्र हुए। उत्पत्ति 6-